


The Quidditch Commandments: Ravenclaw

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The Captain spot is up for grabs and it's mine. Sodding Samuels does not deserve it--for one, he sucks as fellow Beater, he's a prat Ravenclaw, and his dark mysterious, eyes aren't even that dreamy! Ughh, and I don't care if his muscles are to die for, either! I hate him to the point where bludgers aren't the only thing ...





	The Quidditch Commandments: Ravenclaw

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**Disclaimer** : Anything you recognize, that is all JKR. Anything you don't, that is most likely mine :)

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Quidditch Commandments: Ravenclaw

_Hostility is Saved For the Opposing Team, Not Your Fellow Teammate_

 

 

"EXCELLENT SCORE FOR RAVENCLAW!" shouted Quidditch commentator Lee Jordan, his voice echoing throughout the entire field. "Now leader 70-60! GO RAVENCLAW! BEAT THOSE DIRTY SLYTHERINS RIGHT IN THE--"

"JORDAN!" the unmistakable bark of Professor McGonagall sounded, causing the audience to laugh while the Slytherins grumbled.

 

"Oh, sorry professor," Lee's apology could be heard over the stands, heavy with sarcasm. "Ok, back to the game!"

 

Lee's commentary blared through the ears of all, even though it was completely unnecessary. Everyone in the stands was engrossed in the game, focusing on every move of the Quidditch players participating.

 

" _Ooh_ , nice pass to Chambers—Bradley—then to Stretton! These Ravenclaws are on _fire_!"

 

The three blue whisking figures strategically passing the Quaffle to one another were on a roll Pass after pass after pass, infuriating the Slytherin Chasers with their complicating maneuvers. They continued passing, cooperating until they reached the end of the pit to score another goal.

 

 

"YES! PASS IT BRADLEY—oh bollocks!" Lee's peppy voice drained into misery, flat and sarcastic. "And a nice save from Bletchley, Slytherin Keeper."

 

The crowd booed, but the captive Slytherins cheered, sneering at those against them. Full of pride, the Slytherin fans started to cheer and scream as their Chasers began to make way to the Ravenclaw end, passing the Quaffle back and forth, avoiding the Ravenclaws' grasp.

 

"OH COME ON DAVIES! BLOCK IT—gahh!" The angry disappointment was heard everywhere. "Ravenclaw and Slytherin now tied, 70-70."

 

 

As the Slytherin Chasers passed each other, they high fived each other with glee. The Ravenclaw Captain, Roger Davies, was now yelling commands to his teammates with fury and determination. Pointing at different players, he shouted out his orders that only they could understand, and they resumed to play, now under even more pressure than before.

 

 

"Bradley has the Quaffle in his possession—passes it to Chambers—NO!!!" Lee screamed into the microphone. Chambers, who was ready to catch the Quaffle into his arms, was immediately spinning crazily away after the effective slam of a Bludger hit the end of his broom. Slytherin Beater, Bole, looked pleased as he proudly waved his bat in the air.

 

 

"Oh, you want to play dirty now, don't you Slytherin?!" The voice became even more crazed and manic by the second. "Oh blimey! Slytherin now in possession of the Quaffle! SHOW THEM RAVENCLAW! BEAT THEM RIGHT TO BLOODY—"

 

 

"JORDAN! Control yourself!" McGonagall scolded with authority, although every student could tell that she was even more on the edge than she was. Everyone panicked at the sight of Slytherin winning; it would give them even more of an excuse to obnoxiously gloat.

 

 

"From Warrington—Harper—Urquhart—back to Harper!"

 

 

The Slytherin Chaser, Harper, stole the Quaffle from the air and was speeding all the way to the hoops on the Ravenclaw side. With fierce determination, she sped through effortlessly with grace and agility, making her a blessing to the team yet a threat to others.

 

 

"DAVIES I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT SAVE THIS—" Lee's contentious voice panicked as Harper was making her way to the hoops, Quaffle ready in hand. "GO! SAVE—ahh, Slytherin leading 80-70."

 

Heavens knows why Roger Davies was made Captain, he was failing miserably today and it was really taking its toll on the Ravenclaw team. The pressure of winning, the fear of losing, the eagerness to entertain the crowd; it was all suffocating the Ravenclaws.

 

 

"RAVENCLAW LET'S GO!" Lee's words of encouragement sounded more like a reprimand with the manic tone in his voice. "If they don't pick up their act, folks, looks like Slytherin may win—OH LOOK! THE SNITCH IS RELEASED!!!!"

 

The eager students searched the air for the speck of gold that would ensure victory, as well as 150 points. There it was, the orb of gold fluttering hurriedly as it was now engaging on a high-speed chase between the Seekers of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

 

 "GO BILLINGS! DON'T GIVE HIGGS THE CHANCE!!"

 

By now, everyone was on their feet as they observed the two figures of emerald and navy race for the Snitch side by side, both at top speed. The fate of the game depended on this, and even the remaining players understood that. Engrossed in the games themselves, the players stood by, watched, and prayed as their Seekers continued to excel.

 

This was the pivotal point of the match. The monumental climax which instilled a slight chill over everyone. Everyone was silent, unmoving, jittering with anticipation and apprehension. Then suddenly, the loud slams of Bludgers were heard, each hit raging with more ferocity than the last.

 

 

"Oh no, they're at it _again_?!" Lee's voice was appalled at the interruption of the eerie silence, now replaced by the incessant slams of rage between the two Ravenclaw Beaters. "SAMUELS! DOBBS! Quit it!! You;re supposed to be hitting the other players, not each other!"

 

 

The crowd laughed lightheartedly, though they were still on the edge with worriment. Briefly glancing at the two Ravenclaw Beaters, all of the watchers rolled their eyes as Emma Dobbs and Jason Samuels were viciously knocking the Bludgers in each other's direction, as opposed to Slytherins. It was the most ridiculous occurrence ever, yet all bystanders watching have grown to accept it.

 

 

The two bloody hated each other. And the fact that they had to work together as Beaters didn't alleviate the situation in the least. Sworn enemies, athletic partners. Quite the match.

 

 

They continued their little violent passing of the Bludger, probably hoping to knock the other off their broom. But they were both consistently passing the Bludger back with rage, the slams now growing even louder than ever. As Emma banged a Bludger in Jason's direction, he bashed the other in her direction, creating an excessively annoying cycle.

 

 

The Seekers were still attempting to grasp the Snitch, and the never-ending hits were starting to annoy them. Slam after slam after slam; the crowd was starting to shout protests at the two quarreling teammates.

 

 

"DAVIES! CONTROL YOUR BEATERS!!"

 

 

From the hoops, Roger Davies was now enraged that his Beaters would have the audacity to let their hatred surface in the game, making their chances of losing even closer. Although Davies was a poor Keeper, he was still Captain, and that gave him the right to snarl away at them with blatant anger.

 

 

For a quick second, Emma and Jason turned to face their Captain with peeved looks on their faces, obviously annoyed that someone would dare to interrupt their hate-fest. With that brief inattention, both Beaters absent-mindedly smashed the Bludgers coming at them with strength, unintentionally aiming up towards the Seekers.

 

 

Surprisingly fortuitously, the two Bludgers slammed against the tip and end of the Slytherin Seeker's broom, sending him off in a spinning frenzy away from the Snitch, giving Ravenclaw the win.

 

 

"YESSS!!!"

 

 

Instant exultation erupted as the Ravenclaw Seeker glided joyfully around with the coveted Snitch in hand. Everyone cheered and celebrated as the Ravenclaws victoriously pumped their hands up in the air.

 

 

"RAVENCLAW IS VICTORIOUS!!" Lee screamed into the microphone, jumping up and down with a squealing McGonagall. "BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, SLYTHERINS!"

 

 

The team of green sped out of sight, not wanting any part of the celebration. They flew off the field, probably conspiring an evil Slytherin plot to win the next time. Oh the Slytherin way of life.

 

 

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE RAVENCLAWS!!!" Lee rejoiced, excitement flooding his tone. All of the celebrating fans from the stands were observing down at the field as the team of Ravenclaws dismounted their brooms for a round of congratulatory hugs.

 

 

"Awesome game for the Keeper, Captain Davies; The Chasers, Chambers, Bradley, Stretton; The Seeker, Billings," he added a dramatic pause to allow some cheering. "And of course, the Beaters, Dobbs and Samuels!!"

 

 

Right as he said the last two names, the Ravenclaw team grabbed both of the stubborn Beaters with force and placed them face to face at each other, the only two glaring at a time of such celebration. Neither moved for a handshake or a hug, they just glowered at one another, the animosity apparent.

 

 

"Oh come on you two! Just kiss and make up will you?!" Lee laughed into the microphone, causing the crowd to agree. Instead of agreeing to Lee's suggestion, both Beaters instantaneously turned coldly toward the opposite direction of each other and marched off the field, not interested of being in the same presence of one another any longer.

 

 

Lee's voice seemed drunk with happiness as he gave a hearty chuckle. "Oh, those two."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   

Dear Readers,

 

Hope you enjoy my whack at Quidditch story telling :)

Your Obedient Servant,

The Phantom


End file.
